Our Little Love
by Hatake Sweety
Summary: REWRITTEN Naru and Kakashi met each other while having an argument. What they both didn't expect was to meet each other again and get closer to each other. Later Kakashi turned out to be Naru's professor. What will happen? Will love bloom?


**Hi Everyone! I am rewriting 'Our Little Love' like blueday00 had suggested. It would be very different but still a Kakashi and Naru paring. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

Ti Ti Ti Ti Ti Ti! The alarm went off as it showed 8:00. Naru Uzumaki got up and went to do her daily routine. She bushed her teeth and washed her face. Then went to eat cup ramen. She waited impatiently, tapping her food, for the three minutes to boil the ramen. After waiting, she quickly ate the ramen and dressed to go for groceries shopping.

She wore a white T-shirt that fit her perfectly and show off her body and a blue skirt that made perfect match for her bright blue eyes. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied in a pony tail. After getting dressed, she locked the door and made her way to the shop.

Naru began going into aisle after aisle. Soon she finished shopping and went to the counter to pay. On her way there she saw that a new episode of her favorite show has been released. She went and took it but another grabbed the video at the same time. She looked up to see man who wore a mask and was reading Icha Icha which she immediately realized because her godfather was the author of it. He was a tall man and had silver hair that was standing out in all directions. She pulled the video but the silver haired man pulled back. Getting angry, Naru pulled with more force but again the silver haired man pulled back who is now looking up from his Icha Icha book. Knowing that the man wouldn't let go, she said, "Let go, pevert! I saw it first." "Who say so? I saw it first too. And I do have a name and it clearly isn't pervert." replied the silver hair man. "I don't care whether you have a name or not. You are a pervert. Look at what you are reading. It is porn, pervert." Naru shouted back. By now the people in the store were looking at them. "It isn't porn. It's a romance novel." the silver haired man argued back. Naru was opening her mouth to argue back but she was interrupted by a staff, "Excuse me, miss, please stop shouting. You both are disturbing the customers." Both were still holding on to the video, Naru who was embarrassed that many people were watching them, let go of the video and glared at the man. With a huff, she turned around and stomped up to the counter. She began paying for the things all the while pouting and muttering about stupid perverts.

The silver haired man known as Kakashi Hatake watched in amusement as Naru pout and paid for the things. He had come to the shop to buy the video but he hadn't expected to get into an argument. Chuckling at himself, he went to the counter and paid for the video. He made his way outside and saw Naru walking and still pouting about not been able to see the episode. Kakashi stood there amused and thought that the girl looked cute. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kakashi walked back to his house.

Naru got back to her apartment. She had been living alone since she had started University. Now it was closed for one month break before the new term started. She changed her clothes and went to put away the groceries that she had bought. She then cooked herself some curry and began eating. After she had eaten, she cleared the table and turned on the TV. None of the channels were good and she pouted about not being able to watch the new episode of her favorite show. 'Because of that pervert. Now I can't watch the video. Must be a freak with that mask and hair.' she thought and continued to insult Kakashi in her mind. Getting bored, Naru started reading a book. When she finished reading the book, it was time for dinner. Naru sighed and boiled up some cup ramen because she doesn't want to cook and went to bed early.

The next day, Naru went back to the store to buy the movie. On the way back, she decided to get ramen at Ichiraku for takeout. She changed her direction and walked on to the small restaurant.

When Naru arrived, she got 2 orders of miso ramen with pork. She waited for the ramen, all the while chatting with Ayame, the daughter of the restaurant owner. She had been there often enough to know Ayame and her father. Ayame gave her the ramen, Naru paid for the food, thanked them and went out. She was getting hungry so Naru began running the way back.

As Naru ran, she began thinking about what to do after having her lunch. She was so engrossed in thought that she didn't saw Kakashi walking while reading his Icha Icha book and bumped directly into him. She let out a screech as the ramen in her hand flew out and both of their cloths were covered with noodle and soup. She looked to see Kakashi who had fallen with her when they bumped and was surprised to see him laughing. Getting angry at the man who made her ramen spilled, she glared daggers at the man. This made Kakashi laughed harder all the while thinking how cute she looked. After getting enough of his laughing, Naru shouted, "Oi, pervert! What are you laughing at? Look at what you did. Now my precious ramen is gone." Kakashi calmed down from his laughter although still thinking that the girl looked so cute even with ramen all over her. He replied, Oi Oi, I didn't do that. You bumped into me." Naru, still angry, shouted back, "I didn't! Besides, don't you have eyes? You should have got out of the way." "Hey, I was busy." defended Kakashi."Of course, you are, pervert. You were doing the most important job in the whole, whole world. READING ICHA ICHA!" Naru, sarcastically, shouted while flapping her hands all around to enhance her point. Kakashi looked at the funny way Naru was shouting and had to control himself to not start laughing again. Finally giving up, he said, "Okay Okay. My mistake. How about I treat you to ramen? Where do you want to eat?" At this Naru brightened but was still suspicious and asked, "Pervert, what are you trying to pull?" Kakashi sweatdropped at the way he was called but still answered," Nothing. Just to make up with you. For yesterday too. And stop calling me pervert, I am not that bad." Naru stuck out her tongue and said, "Whatever, You read those porn books so you are a pervert." But she agreed. "Okay, let's meet in front of that store in about an hour. Then we can go and eat anywhere you want." said Kakashi. "Okay. Bye then! See you in an hour, pervert." With that Naru got up and ran while she giving a big smile. After Naru left, Kakashi, too, got up and went back to his home to change. Both got to their own home and started changing and showering, all the while thinking what will happen next.


End file.
